WordGirl: Shorts List
1- Catch as Catch Can Airdate: November 10, 2006 Out of Earth, a large chunk of space rock heads toward Earth and flies into a nearby school yard. The citizens begin to panic as it gets closer. WordGirl appears, remarking that is a meteorite. Captain Huggy Face, her monkey sidekick, saves Violet from being crushed by the meteorite, and WordGirl catches it with her super-strength. School reporter Todd "Scoops" Ming comes over to ask her a few questions, but she explains that the meteorite she is holding is getting rather cumbersome. She then defines the meaning of the word cumbersome as "heavy and uncomfortable to hold". She throws the meteorite into the sea and the city is saved. She flies off and turns back into Becky Botsford. When her friend Violet asks her where she was, she simply replies that she was tying her shoe and gives the audience a wink. 2- "Enter, the Butcher" Airdate: November 17, 2006 WordGirl meets The Butcher, the meat master and mangler of words, and tries to prevent him from robbing a bank. She also tries to convince the Butcher that he’s not “a fender” but “offended” when she tells him he “butchers the English language.” 3- "Re-Enter, the Butcher" Airdate: November 24, 2006 The Butcher strikes at the Ye Olde Fancy Schmancy Jewelry Store where he deals with a full of yourself Reginald. Wordgirl arrives. The Butcher doesn't know how Wordgirl located him, it turns out that Wordgirl noticed that The Butcher dropped his "Shopping" list. When Wordgirl tells Reginald "You can safely escape now, sir." He rejects completely exposing his self-important personality saying the he "doesn't need to be saved by a dirty monkey and a little girl in a Halloween costume" Wordgirl calls that rude and pompous. But then Reginald's crush, Rich Old Lady appears and acts as pompous as Reginald is. The Butcher thinks he gets the meaning of the word "Pompous" and launches "Roast Of Fury onto Wordgirl and Captain Huggy Face. Before they leave, Wordgirl coaxes Huggy to say goodbye to the two rich old couple. With Huggy kissing them, much to their disgust in a comical way. Then Wordgirl and Huggy leave to go find Professor Steven Boxleitner. While the Rich Old Lady swearing revenge on Huggy by saying "I'm calling my lawyer." Ending the episode. 4- "What's Up, Doc?" Airdate: December 1, 2006 The short opens with Professor Steven Boxleitner in his lab, performing an experiment to create a grilled cheese sandwich, as WordGirl looks on. He offers her a bite but she refuses, leaning over to pet a lab mouse in a cage nearby, who nearly bites her finger off. After Steven tells her that his lab mouse named Squeaky is vicious, Wordgirl defines "vicious" to the audience. When WordGirl asks Steven why he has a vicious lab mouse, he merely replies, "He was on sale." WordGirl goes on to describe her difficulties defeating a villain named the Butcher. Dr. Boxleitner gets momentarily distracted by the thought of the Butcher's meat products, but regains focus and offers to check out how WordGirl is doing in his testing chamber. After realizing she is fine, he notices Huggy has been eating his coffee cake, and WordGirl has a moment of realization on how to stop the Butcher. At this moment, the Help Guy (also known as Exposition Guy) comes rushing in, telling Steven and WordGirl that the jewelry store is being robbed and running off again. WordGirl thanks Professor Boxleitner and leaves with Huggy. Now that he is alone, Steven strokes the lab rat's cage, saying, "Soon, Squeaky, soon," in an ominous voice. He then takes the cage with him as he leaves the room. 5- "Re-Re-Enter, the Butcher" Airdate: December 8, 2006 The episode opens with WordGirl flying through the sky with Capt. Huggy Face at her side. Huggy points down at the grocery store, where people are fleeing. Inside, the Grocery Store manager is talking to the Butcher, thinking he is there for a job, and tells him he's hired. The Butcher tells him he isn't there for a job, and they go back and forth about this for a while. The Butcher says it's all a big "misblunderstanding", and the store manager fires him for making up words on the job. When WordGirl arrives, the Butcher asks for her help, explaining that he is only there to "stealize" money and not to get a job. The Butcher finally launches a pastrami attack on the grocery store manager, and WordGirl tells him she is there to stop him. The narrator announces that they are out of time, so he tells WordGirl and the Butcher to assume fighting poses while he closes out the episode. 6- "Yes Sir, That's My Butcher" Airdate: December 15, 2006 WordGirl and the Butcher face off for their big, big battle royale. WordGirl reveals her secret weapon: her always hungry ally, Captain Huggy Face. 7- "The Crazy World of Doctor Two-Brains" Airdate: December 22, 2006 In the lab of the brilliant Professor Boxleitner (a friend of Wordgirl) a strange experiment is about to take place. He is preparing to do an experiment with a vicious lab mouse named Squeaky that will allow him to “peer into the depths of the rodent intellect”. He then becomes distracted by the smell of his pastrami sandwich cooking nearby, and leaves Squeaky alone to go check on it. As he exits the room, he asks the Narrator to make sure Squeaky doesn’t press the “HOLY COW! Don’t press this BUTTON!” button, but the Narrator frantically explains that he doesn’t have any control over the actions of the characters, Steven returns with his sandwich just in time to see Squeaky press the button. Meanwhile in the city, Becky is fretting over her bad grade to Bob, just as TJ jumps out and spooks her. TJ laughs at Becky for “getting her” while Becky insists he only “got her” because she was distracted. Just then, the figure of a man with spiky white hair rushes past them. When Becky remarks that the man seems distracted and defines it to mean “not paying attention to what he’s doing”, TJ mocks her for thinking she’s Wordgirl. They see the man steal a bag of Cheese Thingies from a young boy, and Becky goes up to confront him. As he turns around she recognizes the man to be none other than her close friend, Professor Boxleitner. His DNA seems to have been altered with that of Squeaky's, as his hair has gone from brown to white, his eyes have turned red, and he now has a second brain of the left side of his head and has grown whiskers. He explains that he is no longer Steven Boxleitner, and his new name is Dr. Two Brains. He appears to be insane, as the very thought of cheese makes him give a high-pitched evil laugh. He then goes running off, presumably to steal some cheese. Becky suggests that TJ goes home so she can follow Two Brains as WordGirl, but TJ refuses to go home until she does. The short ends with Becky trying to find a way to get rid of TJ so she can stop Dr. Two Brains. 8- "Two Brains in the Grocers" Airdate: December 29, 2006 Becky is trying to distract T.J. so she can follow Doctor Two-Brains. T.J. seems determined to tail her wherever she goes. She eventually manages to get rid of him by acting all lovey-dovey and calling him “de sweedest brothuh evah”, which grosses him out. Becky then transforms into WordGirl and goes off in pursuit of Two Brains. When she arrives at the grocery store, the whole place is in an uproar; people are screaming, cheese is scattered everywhere, grocery carts abandoned all over the room. It is so loud Wordgirl didn't even hear the Narrator say his “Meanwhile at the grocery store line” after he said it twice. She goes up to Dr. Two Brains, who is eating all the cheese he can get his hands on in the Dairy section. The Grocery Store manager says that he really seems to know his cheese and offers him a job at the store. WordGirl confronts Two Brains, accusing him of starting a ruckus and referring to him as “Professor Boxleitner”, which angers him, saying that isn’t his name anymore. The Grocery Store Manager is confused, thinking that Dr. Two-Brains’ name used to be ruckus. WordGirl explains that Dr. Two Brains is causing a ruckus. But when the Grocery Store manager asks what Dr. Two Brains’ name is, Dr. Two Brains says “Dr. Two Brains” and Wordgirl says, “Professor Boxleitner” at the same time. Then The Grocery Store manager asks what ruckus means, and Wordgirl defines it as “a large noisy mess”. Dr. Two Brains references the book he wrote, “Superheroes and You: A Practical Guide”, mentioning that a good way to distract a superhero is to cause a ruckus, and he shoots a laser beam out the end of one of a pen. The laser beam shatters a tub full of olive oil nearby, sending a colossal wave of olive oil down Aisle 7. Wordgirl grabs an armful of paper towels and sets them down at the end of the aisle, blocking the wave. By the time she returns to the Dairy section, however, Two Brains is nowhere to be found. WordGirl wants to go find him, but then realizes she’s late for dinner and flies back home. 9- "The Times, They Are A-Cheesy" Airdate: January 5, 2007 At the home of Becky Botsford, T.J., Mrs. Botsford and Mr. Botsford are watching a game show on TV. They are trying to guess the answer to the question "Name a 13-letter word beginning with the letter F that means so surprised you can't think or talk." Mrs. Botsford keeps saying that it's "flabber"-something, but can't come up with the word. Mr. Botsford, cooking dinner, insists there is no such word. Becky walks in with Bob. Her dad asks her about the ruckus at the grocery store, but Becky deflects his questions by saying there was a sale on an olive oil. Mrs. Botsford keeps trying to come up with a word starting with "flabber," and Mr. Botsford keeps dismissing her. Finally, Becky says, "Do you mean flabbergasted? It means so surprised you can't think or talk." Suddenly, the TV program is interrupted by Doctor Two-Brains. He demands that all the cheese in the city be delivered to city hall in half an hour, or he will turn all the buildings into a pile of goop. Becky leaves, saying she needs to go back to the store because she forgot the beef jerky. As the door closes, she turns into WordGirl and flies off with Bob/Huggy, to stop Dr. Two-Brains from carrying out his evil plan. 10- "Mouse Trap" Airdate: January 12, 2007 The short opens with Dr. Two-Brains in his lair, telling his henchmen to scowl as they pick up the cheese from City Hall, so they will appear more menacing. After the two men leave, Dr. Two-Brains begins to argue with himself as Professor Steven Boxleitner, his alter-ego, is trying to persuade the villain that what he is doing is wrong. Two-Brains refuses to listen to him, mockingly referring to him as a “goody-two shoes”, just as WordGirl comes crashing through the window. She hears Steven struggling against Two-Brains and encourages him to fight the battle within himself. But Two-Brains once again takes full control and traps WordGirl in a giant mousetrap. His henchmen let him know via walkie-talkie that they have gotten the cheese and are on their way back. Two-Brains tells WordGirl he is going to test out his new goop ray on her as soon as the cheese arrives. This ends the short episode on a cliffhanger note. 11- "Squeaky's Machine" Airdate: January 15, 2007 The short takes place in Two-Brains lair, where WordGirl is caught in a huge mouse trap, and Captain Huggy Face has his arms restrained by ropes. Two-Brains' henchmen are collecting cheese from all over the city, and he is threatening to use his goop ray on WordGirl and Huggy once they return. The henchmen return with the van, but when they open the back, Two-Brains is shocked to see the Botsford family come out. Mr. Botsford questions Two-Brains about whether creamed cheese is actually a cheese. Meanwhile, T.J. sees his hero WordGirl, and walks over to her. She tried to get him to free her, but at first T.J. is too star-struck to move. Back by the van, Mr. Botsford moves on to asking them about cottage cheese, but Two-Brains finally gets fed up and tells the henchmen to tie them up. But by that time, T.J. has freed WordGirl and Huggy from their traps with a large pair of wire cutters. WordGirl ties up Two-Brains and flies off, leaving him to be taken away by the police. 12- "Driving Miss Granny" Airdate: January 16, 2007 Outside of a toy store, two security guards are loading bags of money into an armored car. As they discuss WordGirl’s sidekick, Captain Huggy Face, a car comes swerving toward them, and manages to stop just short of the truck. An older lady steps out, and politely asks the guards to move the money into her car. They laugh, thinking she is joking with them. But when she calls for her nephew Eugene, a giant boy comes out of the car and casually rips a nearby mailbox from its foundation. Meanwhile, Becky, Bob and Violet are walking down a sidewalk across the street, talking about their art class. Violet notices Eugene across the street, who has just closed the trunk of Granny May’s car. Violet says hi to him, and he timidly crouches behind the car. Granny May comes out of the truck carrying a bag of money in each hand, and throws them into her car. One of the security guard, securely tied up from his neck to his feet, hops out from behind the truck and yells that Granny May just stole the money from their truck. Granny May quickly gets into the car and takes off. Violet starts talking to Becky about how surprised she is that this sweet old lady is actually a crook, but Becky has already slipped away and changed into WordGirl, ready to pursue Granny May. 13- "Kiss My Granny" Airdate: January 17, 2007 The episode starts with WordGirl and Huggy searching for Granny May, who had escaped after robbing an armored truck. We find out that she has gone to Ye Olde Fancy Schmancy Jewelry Store, and is talking to Reginald. She sweet-talks him into letting her try on all of the jewelry in the case, then says she will take it all. Reginald is delighted at making such a large sale. When he asks her how she will be paying, she calls in her nephew Eugene, who grabs Reginald tightly with one hand. WordGirl and Huggy come through the door (after the Narrator clues them in as to her whereabouts). Granny May manages to distract her, and captures WordGirl and Huggy in a ball of yarn. As WordGirl struggles to free them from the cocoon of yarn, Granny May tells Eugene to go over and show them how he plays “squish the knitting,” which is where the episode ends. 14- "Living in the Granny's Paradise" Airdate: January 18, 2007 In the previous episode, Granny May had captured WordGirl in her web of yarn, and Eugene was coming over to play “Squish the Knitting.” Before he get there though, WordGirl is able to break free and move herself and Huggy out of the way. But she becomes too focused on talking about their coordinated movements that she doesn’t notice Eugene, and he is able to grab her and hold onto her while Granny May plans her escape. All of a sudden, an unlikely hero steps in. Violet strolls into the jewelry store holding a flower, and walks up to Eugene. WordGirl warns her that he is dangerous, but Violet says he is just timid. When she asks his name, he covers his mouth and coyly says “Eugene”. She hands him the flower, and he drops WordGirl and takes the flower from Violet. Then she takes him by the hand and they walk out of the store together. Granny May says, “Didn’t see that comin’!” Then she transforms into her metal suit and rockets out of the store, but not before WordGirl grabs her purse with all the jewels. WordGirl then gets ready to go after Eugene, but the Narrator tells her that may not be necessary. Evidently Violet’s kind nature has had a profound effect on Eugene… at the end of the episode, we see her, Eugene, WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face lying in the grass and watching the clouds. Eugene even puts the flower in Violet’s hair. 15- "Play Date" Airdate: January 19, 2007 The short begins with Wordgirl fighting a large robot in the city. After destroying it, she notices the name "Tobey" underneath the robot's foot, as well as a nearby remote someone had left behind with the letters "TTM" inscribed on the back. Wordgirl puzzles over the owner of the remote, but is unable to figure out who it could be. Back at her home as Becky Botsford, her mother has set up a "play date" for her with the son of a woman she works with at the District Attorney's office. Theodore seems nice enough at first glance, but then turns out to be a mean young boy who calls the Botsfords "imbeciles" because they have a television, and breaks TJ's WordGirl doll. When he spots Becky with the remote she found, he orders her to return it to him, revealing he is Tobey. This leads the two children to deduce one another's heroic and villainous identities respectively, ending the short on a cliffhanger. 16- "Tobey or Not Tobey" Airdate: January 26, 2007 The short begins where Play Date left off--after Theodore McCallister demands that Becky return the remote that she found, she realizes that he is actually Tobey! Tobey responds with, "and...you're WordGirl?" which she denies. He dismisses her accusation that his robots caused a hullabaloo, which she defines as "noisy excitement." To drive home the point, she turns on the TV, and a contestant on the game show "Cash or Pie" also guesses the same word and wins the pie. Quite a coincidence, huh? (Becky's response to the narrator: It's my show...things roll my way!) Still believing she is WordGirl, he then purposely mispronounces a word, getting Becky to correct him. He says that's just the sort of thing WordGirl would say, which she again denies in a flustered tone, and then mispronounces a word herself to try and throw him off. Tobey ups the game by grabbing the remote, and announcing that they were going to play a little game, "Is Becky WordGirl or Not?" He presses a button on the remote. Becky tells her mother that the innocent boy she invited over is actually a dangerous maniac who tried to destroy the city. The doorbell rings, and when Mrs. Botsford opens the door, there is a giant robot with its foot hovering over their house! Tobey tells Becky that she has 45 seconds to decide what to do. If she is WordGirl, then she can try to stop it. Otherwise, the robot will destroy the house. Thus this short also ends on a cliffhanger. 17- "The Wrath of Tobey" Airdate: February 2, 2007 At the end of Tobey or Not Tobey, Tobey wants to prove his theory that Becky is actually WordGirl, so he unleashed one of his robots onto the Botsford home, threatening to have it crush the house unless Becky decides to fight the robot and expose her secret identity, thus creating quite a predicament for Becky. She whispers to Bob to initiate emergency plan number 47, then gets into a debate with Tobey over the use of the word “demolish.” As time is running out, Becky points to a figure standing on the rooftop of the house across the street. The figure is actually Bob dressed as WordGirl, but he is far enough away to fool Tobey. “WordGirl” leaps from the rooftop to the leg of the robot, distracting Tobey and giving Becky time to slip away and quickly demolish the robot, then return to Tobey’s side. As Tobey vows revenge, his mother shows up. Mrs. Botsford tells her what happens, and she comes and drags Tobey away by the ear. So, the house is saved, another villain is defeated (for now), and Becky keeps her secret identity safe. 18- "Chuck, the Evil Sandwich Making Guy" Airdate: February 9, 2007 Chuck, the Evil Sandwich Making Guy threatens to squash the Grocery Store Manager with his giant sandwich press after the Owner calls the press “extreme.” Can WordGirl stop him in time? Will Scoops ever get the sandwich he ordered? 19- "Name That Dude" Airdate: February 16, 2007 WordGirl and the Narrator have a hard time not laughing at Chuck, the Evil Sandwich Making Guy’s name. Chuck captures WordGirl with his noxious “Pickled Eggs.” As WordGirl, Scoops, and the Grocery Store Manager head towards certain doom on the giant sandwich press, all of them try to think of a less absurd name for Chuck. Meanwhile, Captain Huggy Face races to the rescue. 20- "Chucky and the Sandwich Factory" Airdate: February 23, 2007 In the last episode, Scoops, WordGirl, and the Grocery Store Manager are tied up on the conveyor belt, heading toward Chuck’s ultimate sandwich press. But then Captain Huggy Face arrives, and WordGirl instructs him to bring her the “ultimate crowbar.” She takes some time to define the word ultimate for Chuck, and explains that it means the best example of something--the kind of crowbar that can obliterate his machine. When Huggy returns, she cries “Now!” He wedges the huge crowbar under the sandwich press and jumps on it, throwing the press into the air. It lands on Chuck, pinning him on the counter. Scoops and WordGirl have been freed from their bonds, and are standing with a policeman. WordGirl flies off, leaving Captain Huggy Face to ride the bus home. 21- "WORDGIRL! WORDGIRL! WORDGIRL... Movie Trailer" This is the origin story of WordGirl. It is loosely based on the original intro to the Superman TV series. The short briefly describes how WordGirl and Huggy came to Earth, their secret identities, and what their mission is. There is a second recorded voice, besides the narrator, which constantly repeats the phrase "WordGirl!" in the background with a deep voice. 22- "WordGirl and the Butcher" In this short, WordGirl, Huggy and The Butcher are standing on a girder of an unfinished building. The Butcher is threatening to set off a large Steak Bomb, which will "beefify" the entire city. When WordGirl asks him "but what about the vegetarians?" he thinks she is talking about a musical group. She explains that vegetarians don't eat meat, which he thinks is disgusting. She tries to get him to turn off the bomb, but he refuses. Then he gets attacked by crows, who are after the meat he's wearing, and he ends up losing his balance and falls off the girder. When he hits the ground, he yells "I'm all right!". WordGirl then turns off the bomb, which has counted down to one second. The Narrator does not speak in this short. He does not speak in a majority of the 1-minute shorts, the exceptions being WORDGIRL! WORDGIRL! WORDGIRL... and WordGirl and the Narrator. 23- "WordGirl and Chuck, the Evil Sandwich Making Guy" In this short, Dr. Two-Brains is in his lair, working on a ray. WordGirl has come to stop him, and is standing on a red “X” with a 16-ton weight hovering overhead. Two-Brains claps his hands together multiple times in an attempt to trigger the large weight, crying “A-ha!” after each clap, but it fails to respond. He asks WordGirl to wait a minute, then goes and works on the control panel. WordGirl asks if it is plugged in, which he says it is. Finally, he claps and the weight starts moving down slowly. He begins his prepared evil speech, when the weight suddenly stops its descent. WordGirl says she understands his frustration and she’d really like to wait around, but she has to get going. He tells her that’s fine, and comes over to check out the weight himself. He stands under it and claps, and it falls down onto him, trapping him. WordGirl exclaims, “Hey, it works!” The Narrator does not speak in this short. He does not speak in a majority of the 1-minute shorts, the exceptions being WORDGIRL! WORDGIRL! WORDGIRL... and WordGirl and the Narrator. 24- "WordGirl and Dr. Two-Brains, part 1" In this short, Chuck has WordGirl and Huggy trapped in his Atomic Hotdog Lasso. Chuck tells them not to struggle (although he needs a little help from WordGirl to come up with the right word). As it turns out, the hot dogs may be too strong to wiggle out of, but prove to be very easy for Captain Huggy Face to eat. Chuck tells him to stop, but WordGirl tells Huggy to eat faster. At the end, Chuck realizes that they will escape, and says he needs to make a phone call. The Narrator does not speak in this short. He does not speak in a majority of the 1-minute shorts, the exceptions being WORDGIRL! WORDGIRL! WORDGIRL... and WordGirl and the Narrator. 25- "WordGirl and Dr. Two-Brains, part 2" Dr. Two-Brains is ready to use one of his rays inside his lair on stolen jewelry and money, when WordGirl suddenly appears. She tells him to call off his scheme, but he distracts her by asking if she wants a mixed fruit beverage. At first she says to forget it, but then asks what kinds he has. She ends up taking a mango pineapple, and Two-Brains selects strawberry. As they stand by the refrigerator sipping their drinks, Captain Huggy Face leaps off the refrigerator and knocks him onto the ground. Huggy takes the strawberry and drinks it, and he and WordGirl walk away, leaving Two-Brains semi-conscious on the floor. The Narrator does not speak in this short. He does not speak in a majority of the 1-minute shorts, the exceptions being WORDGIRL! WORDGIRL! WORDGIRL... and WordGirl and the Narrator. 26- "WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face, part 1" Ready to go fight some attacking robots, WordGirl encourages Captain Huggy Face to try on a new outfit, which she says will give him more pizzazz. After much persuading, he finally comes out from behind the kitchen counter, wearing what is essentially a clown costume, and a headband with bouncing stars. Agreeing that it may be a bit much, she then has him try on a second outfit, which ironically turns out to be a slightly larger monkey costume. She then takes off and tells him to follow. The Narrator does not speak in this short. He does not speak in a majority of the 1-minute shorts, the exceptions being WORDGIRL! WORDGIRL! WORDGIRL... and WordGirl and the Narrator. 27- "WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face, part 2" When Captain Huggy Face is late for a robot battle because of the bus schedule, WordGirl suggests some other modes of transportation. The Narrator does not speak in this short. He does not speak in a majority of the 1-minute shorts, the exceptions being WORDGIRL! WORDGIRL! WORDGIRL... and WordGirl and the Narrator. 28- "Becky and Scoops: Scoops Thinks WordGirl is Cute" Scoops ponders WordGirl's secret identity while Becky saves him from perils that he doesn't notice. The Narrator does not speak in this short. He does not speak in a majority of the 1-minute shorts, the exceptions being WORDGIRL! WORDGIRL! WORDGIRL... and WordGirl and the Narrator. 29- "WordGirl and the Narrator" WordGirl wants a new Super Hero name. She convinces the Narrator to put his reputation on hold and announce the new name she has in mind, just to see how it sounds. 30- "Becky and Mr. Botsford: Who Is WordGirl?" Despite certain fairly obvious clues, Mr. Botsford (Becky's adoptive father, later revealed to be named Tim) is oblivious about WordGirl's secret identity. The Narrator does not speak in this short. He does not speak in a majority of the 1-minute shorts, the exceptions being WORDGIRL! WORDGIRL! WORDGIRL... and WordGirl and the Narrator. Category:WordGirl Page